


are you kidd(napp)ing me

by LethalBookshelves



Series: your dad is calling [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Swearing, Team Cap friendly, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, don't have to read series to understand but reccommended, just in case i put the warning, peter and tony are pretending to be biologically related, there is violence but it's not really graphic (i think), we get peter kidnapped so often it's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: Peter spends a lot of time at the Tower and with Tony, even before the whole fake-Dad thing happened, so it was only a matter of time before enemies of Tony would begin to target the unassuming teenager to get to the billionaire.It’s no secret to any of the Rogues that Tony cares very much for Peter, as any father would, but they didn’t see exactly how much until Peter gets kidnapped.





	are you kidd(napp)ing me

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell from the title that i love puns?
> 
> alt. summary: peter gets kidnapped but these assholes are about to be in for a TREAT

Peter was having a really good day up until that moment.

He’d woken up on time at the Tower, had breakfast cooked by Captain America himself, made Vision finish Vine references with him, and then laughed at his monotone ‘yeet’ with Wanda. He’d even gave Tony a hug goodbye and said ‘love you, Dad’ in front of the Avengers (which was something he’d only had the confidence to do in private, but after a month of hanging out with them, Peter’s gotten more comfortable than ever before) and managed to get to school on time!

Even his classes were pretty fun that day. It was a May Day (“Appropriate name for the days you have to spend with your crazy aunt.”) so Peter was walking back to his apartment instead of the Tower, like he usually did.

His spidey-sense had been at a dull throb for most of the day, but that was pretty normal for him with Flash always bullying him. Still, it kept him a little on edge and he just wanted to get home as fast as possible.

He ducked into a familiar alleyway as a shortcut.

Jamming out to the music in his earphones, Peter didn’t even hear any approaching footsteps. His spidey-sense was pretty hit or miss at times, and Tony had said it was probably because it was still developing, so he didn’t even notice until it was too late.

A sharp pain went through his skull, and Peter whipped his head around to see what was going on. He’d only managed to catch a glimpse of a bunch of men in masks before he was ambushed.

“Hey, what—?!” Peter cried out as his arms were wrenched behind him at an odd angle, and his legs were kicked out from under him. A sack was placed over his head and tightened, and Peter didn’t even have enough time to call out for help before he felt the pinprick of a needle on his neck, and everything went black.  
  
  


 

Tony was having a pretty good day on his end. Things with the Rogues (he should probably stop calling them that huh) were going smoothly, and they were planning their first mission after the Accords. Tony had tried to amend the Accords as much as possible to make even Mr. Righteous sign it, and it seemed like the new revised Accords were enough.

“This Hydra base is located up north, near the Canadian border. It doesn’t seem to be a major base, so it should be an easy mission, but we can never be too careful.” Steve said, pointing to a spot on the map where a red dot was placed. “We’ve been practicing mostly individually so far, so I say we do some team training before—”

Tony had never been a fan of meetings, so he was hoping for some distraction to allow him to leave.

He was going to regret that very soon.

His phone vibrated in his pocket with a notification. Tony took out his phone, thinking it might have just been a message from Peter telling him he got home safe (Peter was meant to have gotten home around half an hour ago, so Tony had been waiting for the message), and found it was from May instead.

He frowned. Maybe Peter’s phone died and he got May to send him the message instead?

 

 **Aunt Hottie:** Tony, is peter at the tower? He’s not answering my texts

 

Tony quickly typed a reply back.

 

 **Helicopter Dad:** No, he shouldn’t be here today.

 **Helicopter Dad:** Let me check

 

He looked up at his teammates. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Steve gave him a look.

“Hey, I promise I’ll be back! Just checking if Peter’s here.” Tony defended, knowing that Steve probably thought he was going to ditch the meeting like he’d done on many occasions (many, many occasions).

Steve sighed, but at the mention of Peter he let Tony go without a fuss. Everyone on the team had a soft spot for the boy.

Tony left the room but didn’t go far. Since the walls were glass, the team could still see him as he questioned FRIDAY. “Hey, FRI, is Peter here?”

_“No, Boss. He is not at the Tower at the moment.”_

Now Tony was getting worried. “Is Peter with Karen?” He was careful not to mention Spider-man, as Peter wanted to keep his secret identity a secret from the team for a little while longer, but they had been talking about revealing it to the team soon.

 _“No, Boss. Karen hasn’t seen him since yesterday.”_ FRIDAY replied.

The man starts pacing up and down the hall to get rid of his nerves. “Bring up his watch stats on my phone.”

 _“Peter is not wearing his watch at the moment. He seems to have left it in his room.”_ Tony curses. That boy is going to be the death of him, he’s sure.

“Track his phone.” Tony commands.

 _“Tracking now.”_ FRIDAY pauses. _“Tracking unsuccessful.”_

Tony balks, abruptly stopping all movement. “What do you mean _unsuccessful?!_ ”

 _“There is something blocking the signal from his phone, and I am unsure of what it is. It seems like a firewall; I can’t contact it at all. I am trying to work around it.”_ FRIDAY says, her Irish voice sounding almost worried.

He lets out his breath in a whoosh, burying his head in his hands. “Oh my god, what is the kid up to now?” Everyone around him had always said he was like a helicopter parent to Peter (hence why he was named ‘Helicopter Dad’ in his and May’s chat), but he felt like this situation warranted it.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice sounded from behind him, causing him to drop his hands and turn around. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s probably nothing. Hopefully it’s nothing.” Tony said, squeezing his left wrist. It was acting up again. “I’m just trying to check on Peter.”

“Is he alright?” Steve straightened up, face becoming serious.

Tony sighed. “I don’t know, Steve. That’s what I’m trying to find out. FRIDAY can’t figure out where he is, and he was supposed to meet May a half-hour ago.”

“He probably got sidetracked on his way there.” Clint spoke up, and Tony could see the whole team was watching now. “When we went to get ice cream he stopped three times to pet dogs.”

Tony sighed again. “I sure hope so.”

 _“Boss, you have a video call request from Peter’s phone.”_ FRIDAY’s voice broke through his spiraling thoughts, and Tony was quick to accept it.

“Kid, oh my god, where are you?” Tony’s voice sounded panicked no matter how hard he tried to keep it calm. The video on his screen was black, and he could only see his own face. “I think you’re blocking the camera, Pete.”

There was a rustling on the other end of the call, but no other noise was made. The billionaire was tapping his foot anxiously, and he knew the rest of the team were listening as well, wondering where Peter was. Tony could only hope that Peter wouldn’t mention something like Spider-man. “Peter? Are you there?”

Then he heard laughter that sent chills down his spine. “Oh, _Stark._ Little Petey’s here, alright.”

Tony straightened up, glaring at the black screen in his hands. “Who are you?” Tony knows that the team is watching him with confused expressions, so in lieu of explanation he moves back into the conference room and projects the video call onto the screen Steve was using for the brief.

The man on the other end of the call laughs again. “I’m disappointed you haven’t figured it out yet. Peter here would be sad if you couldn’t find him, wouldn’t you, Peter?”

Whatever was blocking the camera is removed, and Tony’s heart stops.

There’s a boy tied down to a wooden chair in the middle of the video, and even with the sack on his face, Tony knew that it was Peter. The checkered collar peeking out above the blue sweater he was wearing was the classic Peter Parker outfit, and it even said ‘Midtown School of Science & Technology’ on it.

Sharp inhales can be heard around the meeting room, and Tony discreetly sets FRIDAY to track the call. He can see Natasha doing the same thing on the other side of the room, eyes focused. “I swear to God, if you hurt him—”

“Hey, Peter. Why don’t you say hello to your dad, hm?” The voice continues, completely ignoring Tony. A masked man rips the sack off of Peter’s head, and Tony can now see the bruised and bleeding face of his son.

Peter’s eyes are slightly glassy, and there are small cuts across his face, along with a bruise Tony can see forming around his cheek. It’s a slap to the face seeing his happy kid be turned to this. 

Tony is seething. “What the fuck do you want?”

The voice behind the camera ignores him again. It was pissing him off. “I told you to greet your dad, Peter. Go on, say hi.”

Peter’s dazed eyes find the phone camera that’s trained at him, and his brown doe eyes widen. “Wha-what’s goin’ on?” Tony’s not sure if Peter is just pretending, or if he was really out of it enough to not understand the situation he was in; the situation _Tony_ had put him in. “D-Dad?”

“Hey, kid.” Tony’s entire being ached to bring Peter into a hug, but he had no clue where Peter was or how to safely get him out. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

FRIDAY’s progress bar with the tracking was over 50% complete.

The mysterious voice laughs again, and Tony wants nothing more than to rip his fucking throat out. “Aw, isn’t that cute? I have to give it to you, Stark, he was a tough one. Had to tranq him four times, kept waking up. Couldn’t figure out when to quit, this bitch.”

Tony gagged, _Peter was tranquilized four times?!_ While Peter’s metabolism would have burned through the drugs pretty fast, being tranqed that many times in such a short amount of time would have sent even Spider-man into a tizzy. “What the _fuck_ did you do to him?!”

“I-I’m fine, Dad, I promise.” Peter assures him, staring right into the camera lens. “I’ll get out of here soon, won’t be that hard.”

“Peter…” Tony whispers.

The voice cuts in again, this time sounding pissed. “What did you say, you little cunt?”

Peter raises an eyebrow at the person behind the camera. “Do you really need me to say it again? You got some hearing problems? I recommend taking off the ugly mask, maybe that'll help.” That earns him a hard kick to the stomach, and Peter doubles over, groaning. The camera shakes with the movement of the kick.

“Peter!” Tony screams, feeling absolutely useless in the meeting room. He couldn’t even spare any thoughts to how the team was watching him break down. “Stop! Stop, don’t hurt him!”

“He’s got a mouth on him, he does. I can see the family resemblance.” Another voice cuts in, this one deeper and more gravelly. Then a hand snatches Peter’s hair and pulls it roughly, forcing Peter’s face up and making him look at the camera again. The boy hisses in pain through his teeth, glaring at the person holding the phone.

“Well, my sweet little Peter, no need to be so snarky. Your old man just needs to send us some money, and we’ll let you go.” The mysterious voice is now sickly sweet, and Tony thinks, _no he won’t. He’s not going to let Peter go._ He wants to throw up when he notices the similarities between Peter's kidnapping and his own in Afghanistan.

“How much do you need?” Tony grits his teeth, angry and terrified. Angry at these assholes for doing this to Peter, and terrified of what they _could_ do to Peter. “Tell me where to put it.”

“Wow, I didn’t even have to get to the threatening bit. You’re truly a softie, Stark, imagine that?” The mysterious voice, who Tony has now decided to name Big Boss because he was obviously the mastermind behind it, snarked. “I thought Stark men were made of iron, hm? I guess they have soft spots for their sons… Oh, but didn’t Howard hate you, Tony?”

“Don’t get familiar.” Tony growled at the same time as Peter shouted, “Shut up!”

Tony watches with his heart in his throat when the buff guy standing next to Peter sends his fist right into the side of Peter’s skull. The man swears he could hear Peter’s neck snapping, but when all Peter does is spin his head back to glare at the man Tony knows it was his imagination. “Don’t hurt him! I told you I’d pay you, just let him go. He’s only a kid!”

The progress bar on FRIDAY is almost complete, and Tony’s starting to have some hope. Big Boss hums from behind the camera, as if he was actually giving it thought. “Nope!” He pops the ‘p’. “Look forward to more talks with us, Stark. We’ll get to know your son in the meantime.”

“Wait!” The call cuts off right as Tony yells at the screen. The progress bar is only at 97%. “Dammit! Shit!” Tony slams a hand down on the table.

“Calm down, Tony—” Steve attempted to placate him, but Tony just erupts at him.

“Calm down?! Some assholes just kidnapped my son! He’s _hurt_ because of me _,_ Steve, and I couldn’t do anything.” Tony’s starting to hyperventilate, and he’s squeezing his left wrist so hard it’s a miracle it hasn’t snapped. “And I didn’t even get a location.”

“I did.” Tony whips around to face Natasha, who’s smirking. “Managed to get it right before he cut the call. He’s not far, just in one of the shadier parts of Brooklyn.”

“Then let’s go.” He says, already preparing a suit, but Steve halts him.

“Wait, Tony, we need a plan. We can’t just bust in there. Peter could get hurt.”

Tony exhales shakily, and his posture deflates. “I know, _I know._ I just… can’t sit here and let them hurt him.”

Clint is the one who steps forward this time. “Tony, I know you want to protect your son, but we have to think this through or he’s going to get more hurt. Better a hurt Peter than a dead one.”

Hawkeye’s blunt words sends a new jolt of fear through Tony, but also a strange reassurance. Clint is the only one in the team with kids, other than Scott but he’d opted out of the missions, and having the company of another father was making his panic ease. Then Tony realizes yet again that he’s not actually Peter’s father, but he’d rather face God and walk backwards into hell than let Peter get hurt.

“Alright. What’s first on the agenda?”  
  
  
  


Peter was _not_ having a fun time. He’d woken up in the van shortly after he’d been knocked unconscious the first time, and after a brief confusing fight in the back of the car, another needle filled with drugs was injected into him.

He woke up again when he was being moved out of the van, and he was smart enough not to move until he could get his bearings this time. Through the bag over his head, he could vaguely see his environment.

It looked like a pretty shitty neighborhood: trash lined the streets, the apartment buildings were old and covered in soot, and he could spot like 3 different drug deals happening. Spider-man would have a field day here, but currently Spider-man is drugged and being kidnapped. Or, has been kidnapped.

Unfortunately, Peter wasn’t able to gain complete control over his body before he was pulled into a building and down the stairs. It seemed like some kind of basement, and he couldn’t just lay there and pretend to be unconscious with freedom so close by. His hands were bound but not his feet, so Peter took a chance and bolted away from the arms that were holding him.

He even managed to get out of the building and back onto the street by shoving past his kidnappers, but a well-timed dart made his limbs feel like lead. _Needles suck._  Peter drops down the front steps, landing hard on his side. That would leave a mark.

“Shit! This motherfucker is strong!” He could hear angry yells from the bad guys, and he spared a moment to think _‘serves you right for kidnapping me’_ before someone grabs him by the hair and drags him back up the stairs.

The pain is terrible, but his mouth won’t move with his mind to let out a scream of pain, so he just makes pathetic whimpers. Peter’s face flushes in embarrassment; Spider-man would bust outta here faster than they could blink, but Peter Parker was just some measly teen who couldn’t do anything. _Jeez, what was in those needles? I can’t move at all._

When they finally get him down into the creepy basement—ew, are those cockroaches having sex?—the one who Peter assumed to be the boss snaps at his henchmen. “Tie him down, make it tight. We want to make this look good for our client.”

Peter didn’t like the sound of that.

The big guy who dragged him down to the basement was the one who tied him down to the chair—wooden chair, easily broken with spidey powers if he could _fucking use them_ —and Peter refused to make any sounds, even when the ropes dug painfully into his skin.

Since his, admittedly bad, plan of just making a run for it didn’t work, Peter tried to be as compliant as possible to figure out what was going on.

So far, he’s got:

  1. He was kidnapped.
  2. The kidnapping was planned and organized really well. Everyone was wearing masks, and seemed prepared.
  3. Leader guy has his phone hooked up to some kind of machine. Must be to hack into it or make it hard to track.
  4. He was in a pretty crappy neighborhood.
  5. These men didn’t know he was Spider-man.



But why in the world was he kidnapped if not for Spider-man? Perhaps because he knew Tony? They’d kept their father-son relationship quiet outside of the Avengers because Tony was worried something like this would happen, and Peter didn’t want to have so many people scrutinize him and accidentally find out he was Spider-man. To everyone else, Peter was just Tony’s personal intern. But… Peter and Tony were quite close for just an intern and his boss.

Peter’s suspicions were confirmed with the phone call. He wasn’t able to see Tony’s face due to the leader guy holding his phone, but could hear his dad’s extremely worried voice. Seeing your son, whether biologically related or not, strapped down to a chair and then being beaten up must not be fun for anyone.

“Look forward to more talks with us, Stark. We’ll get to know your son in the meantime.” Leader guy ends the call and tosses the phone onto the table. “Well, Peter, you’re about to make us really, _really_ rich.”

The boy just glares at him. “He won’t give you the money.”

There’s a pause, then everyone starts laughing. “Ah, you’re so naive, little man. Your father would do anything to keep you safe.” Leader guy steps closer to him, and it takes everything in Peter not to flinch away. “You’re our trump card, and as long as we have you, we can make him do whatever we want.”

Peter wants to scream at them. How could they underestimate Tony like that? He’s Tony Stark! Built a circuit board at the age of 4, graduated from MIT at 16, billionaire, genius, _superhero._ They threatened Iron Man himself, and yet they believed they could get away with this.

He knew Tony was looking for him, and Peter had absolute faith that he’d find Peter eventually, but in the meantime Peter could help him out by not getting himself killed.

Peter was worried the men would cause more trouble for him, but after the call the leader guy left the room, probably for privacy. Unluckily for them, Peter’s enhanced hearing allowed him to eavesdrop just fine.

“Send Stark the details on where to leave the money with the other burner phone, and make sure he can’t trace it back here. We’re gonna move places in an hour, or as soon as the money is deposited.” Leader guy told someone.

“And we leave Stark’s kid here?”

Leader guy scoffed. “Of course not, you dimwit. We’re taking him with us. We give the boy back to Stark and we have no leverage. Iron Man would come kill us all in a heartbeat, but he can’t move if he thinks we have Stark Jr. at gunpoint. Couple of photos of him beaten up should loosen Stark’s wallet.”

Peter had no intention of ever being taken to that secondary location, and certainly had no plan of being held as bait for these assholes. Peter scanned the room he was held in: no windows, only one door. Three men were standing guard in his room, and he could hear the heartbeats of at least four more in the hallway outside the room.

Based on the amount of drugs in his system, it would be a few hours before he could use his body normally again. He could definitely take them all out then with his super strength, but he didn’t have his web shooters or his suit with him. They were in a secret compartment in his backpack, which wasn’t in the room. 

He sighed quietly; as much as he wanted to just bust out of this crappy situation, it would be best if he just waited for his dad to come get him. If Peter got even more injured because of this he knew Tony would have a heart attack.

Peter leaned back in his chair, prepared to wait.

Turns out, he didn’t have to wait long (which, thank the stars for that. Peter was never good at sitting still).

Not even an hour later, Peter could pick up on the faint but familiar sounds of the Iron Man repulsors. He couldn't hold back his grin. The men in the room notice, and one says “What’s the smirk for, huh?”

Peter listens as the repulsors grow closer. “Nothin’ much, just thinking about that video of the dude being confused why the kilogram of steel and the kilogram of feathers weighed the same.”

The man shares a look with the one standing next to him. “Wouldn’t the steel be heavier though?”

Peter gapes at him. “Dude…”

“...What?” The idiot says, defensive.

Peter’s about to respond but he hears the soft sounds of bodies hitting the floor above him. He strains his hearing, and the heartbeats from the people guarding the hallway are slowed down. They must be unconscious. Peter could hear new heartbeats and footsteps that weren’t there previously, and one by one he could hear the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

His rescuers have finally arrived.

Peter listens to the quiet ruckus outside the room, muscles tense and ready to move as soon as possible. Whoever had arrived was good; every person outside the basement was being defeated before they could even call out for help. The men guarding Peter were none the wiser, and two of them were still looking confusedly at each other after the feather and steel remark.

The repulsors get closer.

Tony bursts into the room. Peter spares a moment to take in his father’s gleaming armor and the intimidating stoniness of the Iron Man mask. Even without being able to see any facial features, Tony looks murderous.

Two of the men turn their guns towards Iron Man (Guns! Against Iron Man himself!) and are shot down immediately. Peter notes that one of them was the man who was confused about the steel and feathers. Typical.

The third man, the big guy that tied him to his chair, was smarter. He turned his gun to Peter. “Try and shoot me and the boy dies.”

Tony pauses, conflicted, but Peter gives him a helping hand. "No thank you!"

In the time he spent just sitting around being bored out of his mind, Peter’s regained a lot of his mobility and strength back, and he breaks through the rope that held him down easily. His arm shoots out to the gun, shoving the barrel away from his face while also twisting the buff guy’s wrist, causing him to cry out in pain and release the gun. _Thanks Uncle Rhodey for teaching me that._

Now that his son wasn’t in immediate danger, Tony fires a repulsor at the buff guy, causing him to fly backwards and slam into the wall. There’s an audible crack, and Peter worries they may have accidentally broken a few more bones than intended. "Sorry about that, big guy! But you gotta admit, you kinda deserved it!"

"Maybe try out a different hobby that doesn't involve kidnapping innocent teens." Tony joins in. "Like golf, or laser tag. You'll have plenty of time to think behind bars."

Peter turns and looks back at his dad, watching the face-plate retract back into the suit. Tony looks unbelievably relieved as he strides towards the chair where Peter is untying the ropes around his legs. “Allow me.”

Tony reaches a suited arm out and tears the offending ropes. “Thanks.” Peter lets out a sigh of relief, and there’s a moment when the two of them just stare at each other, not moving. Then Tony’s stepping out of the suit and Peter’s falling forward into his dad’s open arms.

“Holy shit, that was crazy.” Peter murmurs into Tony’s neck, nuzzling closer into the safe embrace.

“I’m not even going to scold you on your language this time, because _holy shit_ that was probably the scariest hour of my entire life.” Tony whispers back, running a hand through Peter’s hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner, kiddo.”

Peter hums, his arms wrapped securely around his dad’s torso. “Wasn’t that bad. Not fun being drugged but I’ve been through worse. They kinda just left me alone after they called you.”

Tony presses his lips to Peter’s hairline and exhales shakily. “I’m sorry you had to go through that at all, Pete. Are you hurt?”

“Not really. Already healing.” There’s a crash upstairs. “Who else is here?”

“Well, I got the call during an Avengers meeting, so pretty much everyone is here. Natasha took out everyone on the ground floor with the help of Steve and Vision, and Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey were in charge of the floors above them. FRIDAY did a scan of the whole building and found you here, so I came to get you.”

Peter hums again, relaxing. “Sounds like this was a successful first mission for the team.”

He can feel Tony’s laugh in his chest. “Yeah, kid, and it’s all thanks to you.”

“Yaaay…” Peter snuggles closer to him. “D’you think I can get ice cream as a reward for helping?”

“Of course. What kind of Dad would I be if I didn’t treat you to a dessert after this fiasco?” Tony teases, then sobers up. “But the entire reason you were kidnapped was because I was your Dad. What a terrible Dad I am, huh?”

Peter shakes his head firmly. “You’re a great Dad. You literally just blasted your way into here with the _Avengers._ How many Dads can say they did that for their kid?”

Tony slides a hand over the back of his head and squeezes Peter’s neck. “But you were taken because they thought you were my kid, even though we tried to keep it under wraps. I should’ve tried harder to keep it a secret, I should’ve done so much more. I couldn’t even keep you safe—”

“Stop being so self-deprecating, Dad. It wasn’t your fault. It was these kidnappers that are at fault for kidnapping me.” Peter lifted his head so he could glare at him, pouting. “Plus, if you tried harder to keep this secret then you wouldn’t be able to come see my school stuff, and I would have to stay away from you longer. I don’t want that.”

“Neither do I, Peter, but if it’s for your own safety—”

“I am safe!”

"You were literally  _just_ kidnapped, kid, you aren't really convincing me."

"This was an outlier. I can protect myself just fine!"

“But what if you can’t!” Tony explodes, and Peter flinches away, causing Tony’s face to fall. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just… I can’t let you get hurt again. What if next time I’m too late?”

Peter calms his racing heart and stares at Tony, brown eyes to brown eyes. “It won’t be your fault if this happens again. It’s kinda my fault for not realizing it sooner, and I promise you that if I didn’t know for sure you were coming I would have busted outta here safe and sound. Not everything that happens is on you.”

“None of this was your fault, Pete.” Tony sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on Peter’s. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He could hear how Tony’s voice was shaking, could feel the tremors in his arms that were holding him, but decided to say nothing. “Let’s go home, Dad.”

Tony nods, and the two stand up, supporting each other. Someone appears at the doorway and Peter tenses before noticing that it’s Steve. “You two alright?”

His father clears his throat, composing himself before turning around with an arm still wrapped around Peter. “Perfectly fine, Rogers. Peter just needs to get his wounds cleaned and he should be good to go.”

The captain looks relieved, sending a smile their way. “I’m glad. Happy’s arrived with some more cars, so you two should get back first. We’re going to stay here and speak to the police and clear things up. Don’t worry, we won’t reveal that Peter’s your son, just going to inform them that he’s someone dear to you.”

Tony sends a grateful smile his way. “Thanks, Steve. See you all back home.” It’s an offhand remark, and Tony’s already herding Peter up the stairs, the two of them bickering fondly about… ice cream flavors? But Steve freezes at it.

_Home._

Steve smiles. It’s not much, but for Tony to welcome him back into his home, for him to be included in it, means a lot.

The blond lets the father-son duo walk past him, chuckling softly at Peter’s exclamation of ‘holy shit!’ when he sees the bodies of the kidnappers tied up in the hallway (courtesy of Natasha) and Tony’s responding ‘this is what happens to you when you talk smack about mint chocolate chip’.

This wasn’t what Steve had in mind when he was picturing their first mission together; he expected a lot more problems and conflicts, and certainly didn’t think it would involve Tony’s son being kidnapped, and while that was a pretty bad thing to happen, it led to an incredibly efficient mission.

They worked like a well-oiled machine, and Peter was returned in one piece. Steve knew this was only possible because of Peter; that boy had wormed his way into everyone’s hearts, and was almost like the glue that held the incredibly broken team together.

He sighs, content, then takes a look at the three unconscious men around him, and sighs again. “Well, time to get back to work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> a nice helping of light whump for you guys, seasoned with some precious iron dad. 
> 
> i'm thinking this could lead into a spider-man identity reveal, but i want to hear your suggestions on how tony and peter should reveal to the team that he's spider-man!


End file.
